The Breaker
by Stormysky21
Summary: Someone on Luffy's crew has raped Luffy and Ace finds out so he takes Luffy somewhere safe for awhile to care for Luffy and look after him. A Luffy and Ace fic.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=An Ace and Luffy fic. One of the straw-hat crew does something to Luffy. Kind of another angst fic that I am writing. Set around when Ace is with the Straw-hats in Alabasta.

Chapter 1

Ace P.O.V

I was tending the fire when I heard some shuffling and then Luffy came out, looking close to tears. I saw dark bruises on his legs. " Ace, it hurts. Can you stay with me?" he asked.

More tears…..a lot more tears. I held him close to my chest and then I saw the cum running down his legs. " Who did it, Luffy?" I asked. He shook his head and snuggled closer….the habit that he had from when he was little.

" Luffy tell me. Who hurt you? Was it one of your nakama?" I asked. More tears and then sobbing…..soft sobbing as he clutched on to me. I sighed and went and got Zoro. Zoro would know why I was doing this.

I went into Zoro's tent. No. I didn't think that Zoro was the one who did it. The guy cared too much for Luffy's feelings and would beat the crap out of anyone who even hurt his captain.

Zoro saw me and looked at me. " I would like to take Luffy with me for a few days. Something happened to him." I told Zoro. Silence and then….." Could you please tell me before you take off. I might be able to bandage him up or something." he said.

I sighed and bent down and whispered lightly " One of your nakama raped him. Luffy has been doing nothing but crying whenever I ask who did it. If you find out who while we are gone…" I started.

" They are dead!" Zoro growled. I should have known that I would get that answer. " Ace, let me say good buy to him before you two take off. You are right. He does need a break from whoever did this so I won't stop you from leaving." Zoro told me.

We both went to where Luffy sat. He no longer was in tears. He was now spaced out and curled in a ball. " Hi Luffy. It's me." Zoro said softly. Luffy looked up at Zoro. He smiled softly at his friend.

" I'm going with Ace…..aren't I?" he said. Zoro nodded. " I'll see ya. Ok." he said. Luffy nodded his head. I helped him to his feet. We both said good buy to Zoro and left.

Luffy P.O.V

We were staying in some hotel in some town a couple islands away from Alabasta. Ace came in and found me on one of the beds. I was reading a book though and wasn't doing much else.

" I'm going to order out. Anything you want?" he asked me. " You know what I like" I said. Ace nodded and left.

Ace P.O.V

He hasn't been that social since the rape. I sighed and decided to get something with a lot of meat…or something that we both liked. Hmmmm. Mabe take out. Take out is good.

I was so lost in thought that I bumped right into someone. " Oh, sorry there mate! I wasn't watching where I was going…Oh! Hi, Ace! What are you doing here?" I looked up and saw Shanks standing there. The person that I bumped into.

" Getting take out. I had to grab my little brother from his nakama so I am back to feeding both of us again." I said, shrugging. " Oh…did something happen to him? He is usually close to them." Shanks said.

" Well one of them raped him." I said" So I am having him stay with me for now." Silence and then…." How is he now?" Shanks asked.

" Last time I saw him, he was reading a book in the hotel room." I told Shanks. We got the take out and got back to the hotel room. Luffy was now looking at the newspaper.

Bored out of his mind, waiting for me most likely. " Hi little brother" I said, smiling gently at him. " I brought someone back with me." He looked up and saw Shanks.

" Hi Shanks! It's good to see you again." he said. " Hi, Luffy." Shanks said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Luffy P.O.V

Ace got some paper plates out for Supper which turned out to be take out. Take out was pretty good since you could pick a variety of meats and put them on rice and then also have some vegies on it. We sat down with our plates and I knew what was coming.

Shanks was going to ask what happened…most likely. " I heard a mate of yours hurt you, Luffy. Do you want to talk about it?" Shanks asked me. I glanced at Ace. He was giving me the pleading look that he usually gave me when he wanted me to at least give something a try…it usually involved foods I didn't like.

" I guess so" I said, looking down, not too comfortable with it. What happened still hurt to talk about, but once it was out, I could shut up about it and this was Ace and Shanks that I was talking to. These two were pretty comfortable to be around.

Ace P.O.V

" Ok. What happened?" Shanks said gently. " I…..I went to check on Sanji because he said that he was having a problem with some of the meat in our storage." I started.

Shit! I should of known! " And…" Shanks said. " Sanji threatened to kill me if I moved and then he raped me. And then that was when I came out to see you Ace." Luffy said.

So it was that ass hole cook! Silence and then…" Ummm….are any of my nakama in trouble, guys? I don't want Sanji hurting them either." Luffy said softly.

I chuckled and gently ruffled Luffy's hair. " First we are going to send a letter to Zoro so that he knows and Luffy….I think that Sanji will have a lot to worry about with how pissed off Zoro will be soon." I stated.

" Oh" he said. " He was very worried about you when he found out. I had to promise to tell him any news that I might find out. That is a really good friend, Luffy." I told him. Luffy nodded his head.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote

_Hey Zoro,_

_Luffy's rapiest is Sanji. We just found out. Luffy finally told me. I hope that helps you and keeps the rest of the crew safe. It had Luffy worried. _

_From,_

_Ace_

I sent the letter off with the mail bird and then sat down. " Don't worry. He'll get it." I assured Luffy. " Thank you" he said.

Ace P.O.V

A letter came back. I picked it up and saw that it was for me. It read.

_Dear Ace,_

_Thanks for telling me! Now I can beat the hell out of that crap-cook! I should of known it was that pervert. I should warn everyone else. Nami and Vivi most likely suspected it as well(as he hits on them the most). Again…..thank you._

_From,_

_Zoro_

I yauned and put his letter down. Better go find some breakfast somewhere or we won't have anything to eat and I better also stock up on food.

I left to do both of those errands, leaving a small note for Luffy telling him where I went.

Luffy P.O.V

I woke up and saw that Ace was gone. A small note read that he went to the market to get breakfast and some supplies though. I shrugged. Might as well shower then.

I got up and went into the bathroom to shower. I was so dirty now. I had to be clean…..and back to myself…for Ace. I scrubbed harder and harder until my skin was so raw and there were…..

" Oi there, bro! You're scrubbing too hard. I think that you're clean. Come on let's get you out of the tub." I fealt Ace pick me up and carry me back to the bed.

Then I was patched up and given some clothes. I pulled them on, thanking Ace.

" You're welcome. Luffy, you don't have to scrub that hard. One scrub through and your clean enough to the world. Everyone is happy to see you then. I'm happy just the way you are." he told me.

I fealt him embrace me gently and I snuggled closer to him. I was so happy that he still cared for me.


End file.
